Zero no Tsukaima Standing in the rain
by LeMaK
Summary: Saito and Louise have an argument. Will their love survive? DISCLAIMER: I DO NOW OWN ZERO NO TSUKAIMA Saito POV
1. Standing in the rain

"Explosion!"

Now I know what you're thinking, Saito got into trouble again. Well let me tell you why, you see; Louise had caught me in a very unfortunate position with Siesta, who tripped and "fell" on top of me, that's why I was send flying by Louise and her Explosion spell.

"I-It's a misunderstanding, Louise!" I protested, trying to explain myself.

"Shut up, Saito! I don't want to hear your excuses anymore!" Louise cried, bot tears streaming down her gentle face. I lifted her head, so I could look her in the eyes.

"Louise, YOU are the one I love. Not Siesta or anyone else. It is and it always will be you."

"Stop lying Saito. I know you've always liked that maid more than me," she yelled, turning her head away.

"Louise, I…"

However, Louise ran, without looking at me again, up into her room.

I told myself, that it might be better that I leave her alone, so she can calm down. After I decided to leave Louise in peace, I left the school grounds with Derf on my back. I sat down under a large tree, which stood on a little hill near the school. Today, it was a unusually hot day so it was nice just to sit in the shadow of the tree. But somehow I just couldn't get Louise out of my head. I laid on my back and just watched the clouds.

Just as I managed to get Louise out of my head, Derf started to talk.

"You know, that your problems won't disappear by watching the clouds."

"Derf, has anyone ever told you that you can be very annoying?"

"I'm just saying that you could do something to apologize. Maybe she will take you back."

"Why am I the one who has to apologize? I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Maybe because she won't apologize or because we both know how much you love her?"

After that, Derf remained silent. I know that I love her. But she never shows me if she feels the same way.

It was already late when I arrived at Louise's room. I walked in and saw a crying Louise sitting on the bed with her back facing me, hugging her knees.

"W-Where have you been?"

"I thought that you didn't wanted to see me."

"And I don't want to!" She said without thinking. I tried to reduce the space between us, but when she noticed it she immediately stood up and went straight to the door. I grabbed her arm and didn't let go of her.

"Let go!"

"No! How often do I have to tell you that the only person who I love is you?! You are the only person that can make me happy! I will always love you."

"R-Really?"

"Really!" I said smiling before I kissed her cheek.

"A k-k-kiss on the cheek w-w-won't make it up."

"You mean it is okay when I…?"

"J-Just tonight, ok?"

_Ok Saito, don't dare you to do anything stupid._ I thought to myself.

I hugged Louise tightly and walked slowly towards her bed. As we lay down I started to kiss her neck. I knew that I couldn't go any further, but it seems that my hand didn't. I didn't wanted to, but my hand went towards her blouse and I opened the first button. As Louise noticed that, she immediately pushed me away.

"What are you doing, idiot?!"

"I-I…"

"You were just thinking about how to do it with me!"

"Louise, I…"

"I bet that you just said that you would love me because you wanted to do it so badly," Louise said with tears filling up her eyes.

"That's not true!" I yelled.

"Yes it is! Now go away!"

Without saying anything I tried to hug and comfort her from behind but she immediately slapped my hand away.

"I told you to go!"

"You know, you always reject me and you never told that you love me, but you get mad at me when I'm around girls like Siesta, who treat me nicely. It's your fault that I don't want to fight for you anymore!"

After saying those words, I took Derflinger and left her alone in her room. I left the school grounds and went back to the giant tree, where I was some hours before. It'll get dark soon and I thought about going back and apologizing to her, but that idea got cancelled after I remembered what I had said to Louise, before I left. Just one apology wouldn't help mebmake up with her. It was already dark when I decided to ask Guiche to let me stay the night in his room.

I stood in front of his door and knocked three times. After several minutes, a half asleep Guiche opened the door.

"H-Hello?"

"Hey Guiche."

"Saito? What do you want?"

"Well you see Louise kicked me out of her room and I need a place to stay."

"Fine you can stay one night here. Under one condition: You have to tell me everything that happened!"

"Fine I'll tell you what happened. Just let me in."

After I told him about the situation Louise found me in with Siesta and the other things my hands did Guiche said something I really didn´t needed to hear: "Well I think it's your entire fault."

"You don't have to tell me that."

"To make up with her you need to be a God," giggled Guiche.

"We´ll see that. Well where will I sleep?"

"Well I just have one bed so…" But before he could finish his sentence I interrupted him.

"I won't sleep in a bed with you! If Louise sees that, it would be impossible to explain."

"Ok… You can sleep with my familiar. He said and pointed at a haystack where his mole was sleeping.

Well at least I don't have to sleep with Guiche. I thought while I laid down next to the fluffy mole.

**Thats was my first Fanfic and also the first time ever I wrote a story in my free time ;D**

**I hope you enjoyed it and pls give me some review.**

**Also check my favorite Author sweetwithobsessions out, who helped translating it into english.**

**Have a nice day :D **


	2. Sympathy

When I woke up my head rested on something fluffy and I had no recollection of yesterday's events. Suddenly, I remembered everything.

I had had an argument with Louise and she kicked me out of her room.

Well, to say this sucked would be an understatement. But I felt even worse when I noticed that Guiche was lying next to me. I jumped up immediately.

"What in the world are you doing?!" I yelled, disgusted.

"What do you mean?" guiche asked innocently, chuckling into his hand.

"I mean: why the heck were you lying next to me?!"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? Liar! You obviously ended up next to me somehow!"

"Do you think I wanted to sleep next to you?" Guiche wrinkled his eyebrows at me.

"Who knows? You always seemed a little bit… different." I looked the other way, smirking.

"And what do you mean by that?!" he raised his voice, hitting my shoulder repeatedly.

"Sheesh, calm down. I was just kidding." I groaned, rubbing my now sore shoulder.

"Maybe you should stop kidding around and think about how you're going to make up with Louise?"

"Yeah I think you're right." I said, grabbing Delf and heading out.

I went straight to the huge tree. After some time had passed, I noticed I was very exhausted because it was hotter than the day before. I leaned against the tree and tried to think about something smart and romantic, but hunger was the only thing on my mind. It almost felt like my stomach was eating itself. I didn't wanted to meet Louise without a good apology, so I decided to ask Siesta if she could sneak me some food.

I had already walked half of the way when I heard a very familiar voice. It was Louise, who was speaking to Montmorency.

"Well he is a boy isn't he? And we both know how stupid they can be."

"I thought Saito was different though! At least...he can be different sometimes. Besides every time I want to tell him how much he means to me he destroys the moment. How can I be sure that he truly loves me? ESPECIALLY, if he wants me to be with him seriously!"

From behind the wall, I flushed deep red, trying not to run after her and sweep her up in a hug. Instead, I stayed behind. After all, I wouldn't want her to think I'm a spy too.

"You can't. That's why you have to trust him and when you really love Saito, you will forgive him. One of the most important elements of love is trust."

"If I truly love him, I would be able to forgive him. But I just can't Montmorency," Louise started crying and I quietly gasped, "He's always around this maid and he looks so happy when he's talking to her, but when he's talking with me, he's always serious and never really laughs. "

"Don't you think that's because you never let him and you get offended by almost everything he does?" Montmorency pointed out, while Louise flushed pink then stormed off with a "Whatever."

At this moment I knew that she wasn't mad at me because I tried to unbutton her shirt but because I always was so happy when I was around Siesta. I knew immediately how to make Louise happy.

I couldn't meet Siesta anymore.

I liked Siesta and it would be difficult to tell her, but I loved Louise more than anything else in the world. So I decided to stop listening to the two and started to walk to Siesta's house.

I stood in front of her door and tried to get the right words for the things I planned to say. But it was so difficult. I had never told someone that was in love with me that I didn't wanna see them anymore. I finally mustered up the courage to tell her but before I could knock on the door it immediately swung open and hit me in the face. I felt blood slide down my forehead.

"S-Saito-san?! I'm so sorry!" Siesta said with tears filling her eyes.

"It's ok Siesta. But we need to talk." I shook my head, ignoring my new wound.

"Are you sure? You are bleeding!" She asked worriedly.

"Yes. Please let me say what I have to say!" I almost yelled in frustration.

Surprised at my tone, Siesta almost started crying but when I looked at her, she recovered, "What is it?" Siesta smiled.

"How should I say it… I think we shouldn't meet each other anymore."

"What? Why do you say something like this?"

"It's kind of complicated. I don't think we should talk or hang out anymore."

"Did Ms. Valliere put you up to this?" Siesta frowned.

"Y-Yes you could say that she put me up to it. But not really, this is more of my decision." I said, turning around. I didn't wanted to see Siesta as sad as I knew she would be.

"I have to go now" I said and slowly started to walk away.

"Saito, please! You can't do this to me!"

It sucked that I had to do this but if I wasn't mean, Siesta wouldn't back off. "It just did. Now lay off."

I felt bad leaving her alone but I would feel even worse when I hurt Louise. Her sobs rang in my ears but what came over that noise was Louise calling my name from my memories.

It started to get dark and I didn't wanted to stay another night with Guiche. So I had no choice but to go to Louise. I slowly went up the familiar stairs to her room. Every step that I took got me closer to the door; my heart started to beat faster. I knocked 3 times… no reply. I knocked a little bit louder… no reply. I opened the door slowly and saw Louise. My heart dropped at the sight of her curled up form.

"Why did you come back? I don't want you to be here!" Louise said angrily without even looking at me. I saw her arms go to where her eyes were. She had been crying.

"Maybe because I don't have anywhere else to sleep?" I tried being obvious, it didn't really work.

"Why don't you just go to that stupid maid?! I bet SHE'D let you sleep with her."

"Because I told her that I don't want to see her again!"

Louise gasped a bit, "W-Why did you do that?"

"Because I love you Louise. I really do. But it doesn't look like you feel the same way."

"H-How could I fall in love with a plebeian like you?" She said and turned around. She gave me an angry glaze before she noticed that I had blood all over my forehead.

"What happened to you? Did that stupid maid did this?" Louise asked, suddenly getting even more frustrated.

"No it's ok. And why are you getting angry? I thought you didn't like me."

"I-It doesn't matter does it? Now let me take care of that wound." Her face came closer to mine. She looked very beautiful and I wanted to kiss her, but I thought it would just make things worse. I suddenly noticed that her eyes were red. So she really was crying...

"Why are you looking at me like this? Is something wrong?" Louise stared.

"I-Its nothing at all." She really needed me and I wasn't here when it really mattered. I felt a stab in my heart.

"Hey Louise, did anything happen while I wasn't here?"

"N-No, why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to know," I knew that she was lying to me but if she didn't want to tell me, then I wouldn't force it out of her.

"Ok, your wound should get better now." Louise pulled back, I frowned slightly at this.

Despite my sadness, I grinned at her, "Thank you very much, Louise."

"I-It was nothing. Now come and get some sleep." Louise huffed.

"You mean I can sleep in one bed with you?" I swallowed, my eyes going wide.

"Yes, but only until you do something strange. Then you have to sleep on the floor!"

"I'll try my best to resist." I giggled before lying down.

As I laid my head on the pillow, i glanced at Louise. She was turned away from me but she looked calmer.

I needed to find out what happened, I thought before sleep took over.

**That was Chapter 2 Thank you for reading.**

**Well I hope I´ll get some Reviews because I really want to know how I can get better.**

**And again I just can beg you to check out sweetwithobsessions, who added some stuff and also fixed my msitakes.**

**Look forward to Chapter 3 because I have some awesome ideas :D**


	3. Try Honesty

I woke up early that day. I turned around, expecting to see Louise lying next to me, but to my disappointment, she wasn't there. I sat up and looked around but she wasn't even in the room. I got up and decided to search for her.

I looked for her at everywhere she usually would be but it was as if she had disappeared. I leaned against a stone wall before I heard someone crying. The sound came from the other side of the wall and sounded familiar. I couldn't tell who it was but I definitely knew that person.

Thinking it might be Louise, I started to run toward the noise; searching for Louise was the most important thing right now. For two minutes I ran, and when I stopped to catch my breath I noticed I was already outside of the school grounds. All I could now now was to continue to search for the one who was crying. Hopefully, it was Louise.

I went straight in one direction for several minutes when I heard crying again.

"H-Hello?" I asked, but there was no reply. The only sound I could hear was footsteps running away from me.

"Wait!" I yelled, but all I could do is run after this person.

I ran as fast as I could but eventually I lost sight of that person and stopped.

Where did they go? I asked myself, befuddled.

I heard sobbing in the in the distance so I slowly moved toward it. The sobbing got louder and became crying as I got closer.

After some more steps, I saw Louise with her back facing me. I sneaked up behind her and hugged her tightly from behind.

"S-So you found me at last."

"Why did you even ran away? You know I would follow you to the end of the world."

"I'm sorry I just didn't want you to see me crying." Louise sobbed.

"Could you please tell me what happened now?"

"I-I can't!" Louise yelled. I was disappointed but I decided it might be better to leave but she took a tight hold on my hand.

"Please don't go! I really need you now."

"Ok but please tell me what happened." I said, plopping down next to her.

"I will." Louise said sadly before resting her head on my shoulder.

I don't know how long we remained silent I was just happy that I could be here with Louise. Suddenly, she broke the silence.

"She died." Louise said, breaking out in tears again.

"Who died?" I asked confused.

"Chi-nee-sama!" Louise yelled, crying even harder.

I didn't know what to say. Instead, I just hugged her. She cried in my arms for a long time, then she looked up at me and said words I would have never expected to hear from her.

"Saito, I love you, more than anything else in this world. Please never leave me."

"I love you too Louise. I really love you." I said before she pressed her soft lips on mine.

"Saito, you can do whatever you want. You can meet other girls; you can even touch them but please never leave me." She said before kissing me again.

"When I think about it please don't touch other girls than me." Louise said before blushing.

"Louise, I already told you a thousand times that I will always love you."

"Then, would you do me a favor?" She asked a little bit shy.

"Yeah, of course. What is it?"

"Would you please stop meeting with that maid? I can't take it to see you two together."

"I already told Siesta that I don't want to meet her again." I smiled, messing with my girl's soft, pink hair. Louise flushed a bit, but smiled all the more.

"Thank you." She whispered in my ear before laying her head against my chest. We just sat there for a while, holding each other.

"Well, I think we should go back." I pointed out.

"But I want to stay with you here the whole day." Louise mumbled into my chest.

"We can stay together in our room."

"But it's so beautiful out here." I didn't notice that she was right. We were sitting in the middle of a giant field of flowers, surrounded by a giant forest.

"When you are around nothing looks beautiful except you." I said looking deep into her eyes.

"W-W-What are you saying so suddenly?" Louise asked blushing in a deep shade of red.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize stupid dog." She said before kissing my lips.

"Well I guess we can stay here a little bit longer." I said embracing her. Louise laid her head against my shoulder again and looked at the thousands of flowers. But all I could do was stare at her. The sun shone in her face and she looked especially cute and beautiful. Eventually, she noticed me staring at her face and immediately blushed.

"W-What are you looking at?" Louise asked looking down to the ground.

"I just noticed how beautiful you are." I smiled at her.

"Don't say things like that so suddenly!" Louise said blushing even more.

"Anyways, we really have to go back now." I said before standing up.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Louise muttered before she also stood up and took my hand. I didn't comment about it so we just walked back together holding hands tightly.

The whole way back to school I had the feeling that someone was following us. At first, I thought that I was just imagining it but I kept hearing the cracking of branches and started getting nervous. I looked around often but I couldn't see anyone.

"What's wrong Saito?" Louise asked a bit confused as to why I was acting so strange.

"I-It's nothing really." I replied holding her hand tighter.

It started to get very scary when I thought I heard somebody calling my name. I told myself that it was my imagination and that nobody would have a reason to follow us. But I saw that Louise was also getting a little bit nervous. Suddenly, someone yelled our names.

"D-Did you hear that Saito? Louise asked scared.

"Yes. Keep moving we are almost there." I answered trying to comfort her a little bit. We finally made it without more strange events occurring but we both were still scared.

Louise fell asleep early that day but all I could think about was what happened in the forest. The voice was very familiar but I couldn't tell who it was. I looked over to Louise and knew that I needed to stay with her for the next few days. I laid down next to her and put my arm around her waist, content that for now, she was safe.

**It´s already the 3. Chapter wow :D**

**Well again I need to thank sweetwithobessions because I still don´t annoy her and she keeps helping me out. Thank you, you are great :D**

**And I also have to thank BlackNinja for your review. It made me really happy to see that there are some people who really enjoy my stories :D**

**But I think this story will come to an end soon.**


	4. Surprise, Surprise

I woke up from my dreamless slumber when I heard someone talking. I slowly opened one eye to see who was talking. It was Louise, who mumbled something in her sleep.

"I will protect you Louise," I whispered, before I snuggled closer to her.

"I love you Saito." Louise muttered in her sleep.

"I love you too," I replied quietly before closing my eyes again.

I slept for a while longer before I got woken up again when I noticed it was getting colder. I opened my eyes and turned around to see Louise attempting to sneak out of the room.

"Where are you going?" I asked directly.

"Uhhh, oh! You're awake. Well, good morning. How are you feeling?" Louise asked with false cheerfulness.

"Don't change the subject." I eyed the mage.

Louise stopped for a minute, staring at the floor with sudden interest. Finally she mumbled a reply, "I wanted to surprise you with breakfast."

"You never made breakfast before did you?" I asked, a little confused.

"I know, but if it is for the one I love I'm sure that it will work out." Louise said with a wink.

I shook my head, "Louise I didn't know that it was possible, but you got even cuter overnight." I said while slowly standing up before getting pushed back onto the bed from Louise.

"I told you that I want to make breakfast. Just wait here and let me do the work." Louise said before kissing me. When our lips separated, she turned around and left the room. I waited for a bit and almost forgot what happened the day before. I thought it would be better if I took a look to see if Louise was alright. I stood up and opened the door. I took a glace through the window of the kitchen to see Louise making some bread with a huge smile on her face. I was happy to see her like that again.

"Everything will be alright. I should just wait for her." I told myself and headed back to our room.

I laid back down on the bed. I was still tired and I figured that Louise would wake me up when she would come in later. So, I decided to go back to sleep. I slept for who knows how long. But when I woke up the first thing I thought of was: Where is Louise? I jumped up, ran down the stairs, and crashed into Guiche.

"Saito? Why are you in a hurry? Did Louise throw you out again?" Guiche teased but without saying a word I stood up and started to run again. I kicked open the door to the kitchen and couldn't believe what I saw. Plates and glasses were shattered on the ground. But the worst possible scenario was right before my eyes: a trail of blood.

"Louise!" I yelled frantically.

I fell to my knees in despair. I couldn't believe that I left Louise alone again. This was all my fault. Tears started running down my cheeks and when I noticed this, I shook the sad feeling away. Now was not the time to be crying. I had to search for Louise. She was gone once again because I wanted to sleep.

I stood up, my knees were still weak from the shock, but I decided to follow the trail, which lead to the outside of the kitchen. I continued to follow it until I reached the gate of the school. That's when the trail suddenly stopped. I looked around but couldn't see anything. Not one trace of my girl.

Maybe somebody else had seen or heard something, I thought. So I ran back into the school and searched for any familiar faces but I couldn't see anyone. After searching for someone, anyone, Guiche walked by.

"Hey Guiche! Did you hear or see anything strange today?" I asked, trying to sound calm.

"What do you mean by strange?" Guiche scrunched his eyebrows, looking confused.

"I mean something like a wagon or a horse leaving the school." I tapped my foot, my anxiety was starting to creep out.

"Now that you mention it, there actually was. A wagon left the school a few hours before and seemed to be in a rush. I didn't think anything of it though because Siesta quit yesterday and said she was leaving today."

My heart stopped when I heard that. No, it couldn't be...Siesta couldn't have done anything to Louise. I know she was upset because I said that we couldn't meet again but she was not the type of person who hurt somebody else.

"Saito, are you still here?" Guiche asked, worried.

"What? Oh yes, I'm fine." I replied quietly, still thinking of the strange coincidence.

"If you say so," Guiche replied and walked away.

I went back to our room and decided to make a plan to find Louise as soon as possible. I swung the door open but before I could sit down I noticed a note resting on top of Louise's pillow.

It read: "If you want to see your love alive, come to the old St. Clément Church. Come alone at one p.m. And don't be late or you will have to bury your little friend."

Out of fear, shock and anger, I couldn't move. How could somebody do this to my Louise? I looked at the clock at saw that it was already twelve p.m. so I had to hurry. It would take a bit of time to get to the church. When I finally got there, I needed to catch breath. I had ran the whole way in desperation. With a creak, the old gate opened. I looked around but I was all alone. I guess the kidnapper had become aware of my arrival.

I went inside the church, still trying to find Louise or the person who kidnapped her.

"So, you finally came!"

I looked up to where the voice came from and was surprised to see Julio who had an evil grin on his lips.

"Where is Louise?!" I yelled.

"You will soon be with her, but only if you did not tell anyone of your whereabouts."

"I didn't. Now take me to Louise!" I glared at Julio. Something about him had always made me on edge and now I knew why.

"As you wish." Julio said, still smiling.

When we finally arrived to a room with only one door and no way of escape, I saw Louise. She was binded to a chair and was bleeding from her nose and her forehead.

"What did you do to her?" I wanted to scream but couldn't because of the shock.

"Saito, I'm a noble. I, at the very least so I wouldn't smack a girl. My wonderful assistant did all of the work." He said while pointing at a door. My heart stopped as Siesta slowly walked in. She looked different than the day I saw her for the last time.

"Why did you do this?" I hardly could hold my tears back.

"Money can change everything you know. I also didn´t wanted to hurt you two, but Albion offered me enough money and a higher rank so…" Julio said.

"The only thing I needed to do was kill you two. Now that you're here together without any weapons it won't be a problem." Julio continued.

He pulled out his sword and moved towards Louise and I. The only thing I brought with me was a dagger but since it wasn't a real weapon, I couldn't use it properly. I stood up and standed in front of Louise. Julio swung his sword but I dodged his attack. I kicked his right knee but because he wore armor it hurt me more than him. I pulled out the dagger and wanted to attack him but he cut my fingers. I screamed and the dagger fell to the ground. Now I couldn't protect myself. Julio plunged his sword into me and left a deep wound from my chest to my waist. Julio now headed for Louise. As he went to pass me I grabbed his foot.

"I'm not done yet." That was everything I could say.

I stood back up but he immediately kicked my wound and I flew back to the ground. I couldn't do anything. I didn't felt anything. But after I saw how Julio raised his sword against Louise, anger began to fill my body. I was back on my feet immediately and kicked Julio in his stomach. But this time I ignored the pain and he was sent flying through the room. I picked up the dagger but I couldn't move anymore. I lost too much blood to fight.

"Now I'll make sure that you die." Julio yelled and ran towards me. I concentrated one last time, dodged his attack and stabbed him in the chest. He fell down, the dagger still in his heart. I also fell down but I tried to take one last look at Louise before I died. I saw how Louise slowly got consciousness. The last thing I could see was Louise running up to me. I could hear someone yelling my name far, far away before I closed my eyes.

**Wow this is already the 5****th**** Chapter. I didn´t knew that the story would be that long :D**

**But thanks to everyone who gave me review and read this story.**

**And don´t worry this is not the end ;D**

**And, like in every chapter, I have to give sweetwithobsessions some credit because she helped my fixing and adding some stuff. You are great :D**


	5. Show me the Way

With a deep breath, I opened my eyes and sat up. I took a look around. I had no clue where or who I was. I sat up but the pain in my chest immediately pushed me back down. I touched my chest and was surprised to feel a scar. I grabbed the first thing that looked sturdy and used it as a crutch. It was an old sword. I opened the door and looked around, searching for someone who could tell me who I was. I walked down some stairs and finally found someone. It was a girl, she looked about fifteen or sixteen. It felt like I had met that person before.

"Excuse me Miss. Could you please tell me where I am?" I asked trying to hide the pain. But without replying the girl suddenly turned around and hugged me very tight.

"Do I know you?" I asked even more confused.

"What? Saito it's me, Louise." The girl answered. I just looked confusedly at her.

"S-Saito? Is that my name?" I asked the girl but she returned the confused look.

"Saito, stop joking. This isn't funny." The pink haired girl's tone turned serious.

"I'm not kidding at all. I don't know who I am or where I am." I answered. She took some steps away from me and looked very shocked.

"W-What? You don't remember me? Maybe this will make you remember." She said before coming closer and suddenly kissing me. I pushed her away from me.

"What are you doing?" I yelled in shock.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't hold myself back. You were in a coma for almost a month just because you saved my life and now you don't even remember me." She mumbled, staring at the ground.

"Would you please tell me what happened?" I asked, placing my hands gently on her shoulders. After she explained me everything to the part where I fought against Julio, I looked deep into Louise's eyes, slowly bringing out the words, "If this is true I'm really sorry that I can't remember you. You had to be a very special person in my life. But how did I get this scar?" I asked pointing at my chest.

"We used magic to heal you, but even magic can't heal everything." Louise explained.

"I see. But anyways let's get my memory back as fast as we can. You seem like an important person to me and I want to know you again." I said and after I saw how Louise blushed I couldn't help but smile. Somehow it felt familiar to see her like that.

"But you should go back to our room and rest a little bit." She said, eyeing the ground. On our way back a blonde girl ran up to us.

"Hey Saito. I'm glad to see that you are better now."

"Y-Yes um… What was your name again?" I asked.

"He lost his memory." Louise explained for me before the girl could say anything.

"Really? Well I heard rumors that there is a plant, which can be used to make a potion, which could give someone their memory back. But I don't know if it's true." She replied.

"Where exactly does that plant grow?" Louise immediately asked.

"In a Forest in Albion."

"Do you know how to make that potion?"

"Of course I do. But you don't plan to go to Albion just to get that plant, do you?"

"If that is the only way to get Saito's memory back I'll have to do it."

I listened to their conversation without saying anything until now. I didn't know why but everything in my body rejected the idea that Louise would go on a dangerous mission just to help me.

"I think it might be better if I go alone." I said interrupting Louise's and the girl's conversation. Louise looked at me, shocked.

"I won't let you go there!" Louise yelled at me.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to lose you. You almost died already once and you don't know what I've been through. And on top of that you can't remember me so it wouldn't be a problem when I die, but if I lose you, I wouldn't want to live anymore." She said before starting to cry and hugging me.

"Then at least let me come with you." I said after some time.

"Only when you promise that you won't die." Louise said whipping some last tears away.

"Ok. I promise that I won't die in Albion, and I also won't die until I told you how much I love you." I said smiling at her.

"Let's leave for Albion tomorrow morning." Louise said.

"Will we have enough time to pack?

"We aren't going on a vacation so you won't need too much stuff." Louise answered obviously.

"Fine… but can you tell me where my sword is?"

"You won't need it.

"What? Why shouldn't I carry a sword when we go into enemy's land?"

"Because you promised me you wouldn't die!" Louise yelled at me.

"Yes I promised I wouldn't die, not that I wouldn't fight."

"I'm still your master and I won't let you carry a sword!"

"But what happens when we get attacked? How will I be able to protect us?"

"… You won't have to protect us."

"What do you mean?" I asked her but she remained silent.

"Hey, I asked what do you mean by saying that I don't need to protect us!"

"…"

"You aren't planning to sacrifice yourself, are you?"

"Why would you care? You don't even know me."

"But my love, I almost died for you. So I won't let you die just to save me." I said. I suddenly hugged her as if it were a habit.

"We should pack now." She said while she released herself from my embrace.

The night was uneventful and we left the school early in the morning. I knew that this would be a dangerous journey and I didn't like it on bit.

**Chapter 5 finallly. I´m sorry that it took so long but I had birthday and my presents were just too awesome but at least I finished this chapter :D**

**Well I wanted to end this story in the last chapter with the death of Saito but since I love you I can´t do that :D so this story will live a little bit longer ;D**

**And thx to sweetwithobsessions who added and fixed stuff and also thx to BlackNinja (GO AND MAKE AN ACCOUNT!) who gave me awesome feedback.**

**P.S. I already wrote a chapter for a new story ;D**


	6. Chapter 6

We marched one whole day and both of us were very exhausted. On top of that it started to get dark. We decided that it would be too dangerous if we walk in the night and searched for a place to stay. We ran around for some minutes before we found an old empty… well it wasn´t really a house, it was more like a cabin. After we went inside I looked around and there was only one bed, some chairs, a broken table and an old haystack.

"That bed isn´t big enough for two people. I will just sleep on that hay." I said.

"Are you sure you doesn´t want to sleep in the bed?" Louise asked. Somehow it felt very strange that she offered me a place in a bed even through there wouldn´t be enough space for both of us.

"N-No it´s ok." I said still not sure why she was acting like this. I put the hay next to the bed and lay down. Louise fell asleep fast and I could hear her mumble something while sleeping I also think I heard my name. Anyways I fell asleep soon after her.

I woke up in the middle of the night because I heard some guys talking about something very loudly.

"Did you hear about the bounty Albion set on that guy, I think his name was Saito or something?" I could hear one man speak.

"That´s the reason I´m here. If I get his head I´d never have to work again!"

"I heard that someone saw him in Albion." A third guy said. They moved on so I didn´t heard any more of what they said but what I heard made me worry. Is there really a bounty on my head? If that is the truth we have to be more carefully in the future. I looked up to Louise, who was still sleeping, which surprised me because those guys really were loud. Anyways I decided that I shouldn´t tell Louise anything about the bounty. She would just get worried. I fell back asleep after a while of thinking about how to make things less dangerous for us.

I woke up early and my eyes were heavy. I looked around, wondering where I was and saw Louise lying next to me with her head against my shoulder.

"Louise?" I said gently trying to wake her up.

"Saito let me sleep. It´s still early." Louise mumbled annoyed.

"I´m sorry but we have to move on." I explained.

"Fine." She replied even more annoyed and stood up. We picked up our stuff and left the old hut behind us.

"I think we should avoid using main roads since we are in Albion now and remain going through this forest." I said as we walked on.

"Why should we use the road anyways? The flower is in the north of this forest." Louise explained to me obvious.

"I just wanted point that out."

We walked on without anything to say. I could see some mountains with a snowy summit. We should be in the north by now.

"Alright we are in the north now. I think we should start searching that flower now." Louise said and looked at the note Montmorency gave her. On that paper was a description of the flower.

"I think we should split up to search the flower. That way we will find it much faster." Louise said to me but after what I heard the night before I didn´t thought that it would be a good idea at all.

"U-Um Louise I don´t think we should part. We are in Albion did you forgot?"

"Why should anyone be here in the middle of nowhere?" She said to me pointing around and she got a point. There was nothing except trees. I wanted to give her another argument but she just cut me off.

"It´ll be alright. It´s not like there is a bounty on our head or something."

"N-No not at all." I laughed nervously.

"So there shouldn´t be a problem. After we found that flower we will just go back to the school just as easy as it was to get here."

I wonder when she changed her mind because when we started this journey she was worried. Even more worried than I am at the moment. But somehow she was able to calm me down. When she said everything will be ok I believed her. I always felt safe when I was around her. Even through my memory was gone my feelings for her still were the same.

"I still think that it´s too dangerous to go alone but I believe in you. You decide whether we split up or not."

Louise looked at me and then smiled.

"I guess you´re right. Let´s search it together." I was surprised that she changed her opinion once again but I didn´t commented on it.

Louise was the one who found the flower. She was stunned by its beauty.

"Let´s take it and get back to the school." I said.

"Y-Yes." She muttered and picked it up. Nothing really happened the whole day while we were walking back to the school but I had a feeling that something was about to happen.

**So this is the 6****th**** Chapter and the only reason I uploaded it like this is because I already wrote it 8 times and I´m still not happy with it but I wanted to make this story go on so here it is. I hope you enjoyed and I wanted to write a description of the flower but I have no idea how to do that in English so just imagine a incredibly beautiful flower ;D**

**And something is coming up look forward to it ;D**


	7. Alternate Ending

The day went by uneventful but after night fell, things started to get strange. I couldn´t hear any noises except for our steps. I also got the feeling that someone was watching us the whole time. I looked around often but I couldn´t see anything.

"Is everything alright?" Louise asked me.

"Yes, it´s nothing." I tried to hide my nervousness but she noticed the insecurity in my voice.

"You don´t trust me, do you?" Louise had a sad tone in her voice.

"Of course I do. Why do you ask that all of the sudden?"

"Because you don´t want to tell me what´s wrong." She said.

"I just don´t want to ma-" Before I could finish my answer an arrow hit Louise in the left shoulder. She fell to the ground, crying in pain.

I looked around but I couldn´t see anyone. I just heard steps and other noises around us.

"Aren´t you supposed to protect that girl?" I turned around and saw a man. He wore a black suit and dark blue gloves. His face was covered by a mask except for an area around his mouth and his eyes.

"Who are you?" I yelled at him.

"It doesn´t matter. I am here to take your bounty." He said calm before he pulled out a knife. "What you are going to fight me with that?" I said before pulling out my sword and started to attack him. He blocked my attacks but he got exhausted fast…. At least that was what I thought. I cut his right arm and his left leg and he fell to the ground.

"Is that all you got?" I asked him before I raised my sword in order to kill him.

"Not totally." After he said that, his wounds disappeared and he stood back up. I attacked him again and again but every time I cut him the wound would disappear almost immediately. _I have to end this quick and take care of Louise. But how can I defeat him?_ I looked at Louise and saw how she got back on her feet. I suddenly felt a pain in my chest and after I looked down I saw his knife was stuck in my chest.

"One moment of distraction will invite death." He said after he took some steps back from me. I pulled the knife out and the blood started to stream down my chest. I heard Louise casting a spell behind me. _I just need to protect her long enough to cast that spell. _

"You don´t have a weapon now. How will you protect yourself?" I said as I ran up to him.

"Who said I only had that knife?" Saying so, he pulled out a revolver and pointed it at me.

"I usually don´t tell people who I am but since both of you will die now I don´t see a problem. I am from your world, from France to be precise. I got sucked into this world to be the familiar of some mage. However one day I murdered my master and started to live as a bounty hunter."

I heard that Louise was about to finish her spell and I just had to distracted for some more seconds. I took some more steps in his direction when suddenly a bang could be heard. I thought he would have shot me but I couldn´t feel pain. Well except for the wound I got for getting stabbed. I turned around and saw Louise sinking to the ground once again as rain drops started to fall. There was blood surrounding her.

"You don´t really thought that I would be stupid enough to let that girl cast a spell on me right?" He asked me before pointing the gun against me again but I didn´t cared anymore. My memories came back on after another. The day I got sucked into this world. My first kiss with Louise. I remembered everything and I felt anger like never before in my life. The moment he pulled the trigger I didn´t cared whether I live or not anymore I just wanted to kill that guy. I dodged one bullet after another as my runes glowed more than ever before. MY sword started to glow. Every step I got closer to him the shining got brighter. I could see disbelieve and fear in his eyes as my sword was covered in flames. I cut his right arm once again but this time the wound didn´t disappeared but ignited itself. He fell down in pain and I lifted my sword to end it now. The blade got through is chest into the ground below him.

The moment I let go of my Derflinger I felt incredibly weak. With my last strength I walked over to Louise and vainly tried to get a sign that she was alive. By now it was raining very hard and the rain drops hurt on my skin but I didn´t cared anymore.

"I love you Louise." I said before kissing her cheek one last time. Now I was all alone, standing in the rain.

**The story is finished. Sorry for making it so short. I promised you Saito wouldn´t die… I didn´t said anything about Louise :P I hope I could fuck up your days a bit :P**

**Anyways I hope you don´t are too upset about this ending and there will be a ZnZ One shot soon, which MAY have a happy ending but I´m not sure whether I want it to be happy or not :P**

**Have a nice day :D**


	8. Author notes: Some words from me

**Ok this just a little Author note or more something I want to say.**

**First of all I want to tell you why I let the story end how I did. I didn´t got much review for my previous chapter and I really don´t expect much for the last chapter. I saw that not so many people are interested in this story anymore so I just wanted to put it to an end.**

**But here is what I wanted to say: If enough people want me to rewrite the end I will do it. It will take time because I have no idea what another end will be but I also am not happy with the last two chapters of this story.**

**The other option is that, when one of you wants to do this, I will give someone the permission to rewrite this story or the chapter he/she wants to rewrite.**

**Just tell me in the review whether you want me to rewrite it or not.**


	9. Author note: Stuff n Stuff

Ok another Author´s note.

Since there actually are people who want this story to be continued I will do it. But it will take a lot of time since I´m currently working on a Lucky Star fanfic. I also can only write on the weekends because of school, sports and I´m learning Japanese. And don´t want to spend three days just writing. I hope you can understand that and this story will get continued.. If you have an idea what could happen then please tell me because I have no idea ;D. But I will leave the ending with Louise´s death as an alternate ending.

I also got a beta reader once again. And it is, once again, sweetwithobsessions a great Author and if you enjoyed my stories you really should check out her two Zero no Tsukaima fanfics.

Anyways that was all I wanted to tell you beautiful people and I hope you have a nice day.


End file.
